Fateful Desires
by gadgetsandgizmosgalore
Summary: Sugar/Sebastian Friendship, Set after Michael: Sebastian Smythe knew desire more than he knew his own family. Sugar Motta believed in fate. Maybe desire an fate go hand-in-hand?


**Hey! This was just going to be a one-shot, but if anyone wants me to continue it, then that's fine. I have a plan. I know some of you probably find this pair strange. I don't know if it will turn out romantically or not. So…yeah. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**.**

Sebastian Smythe knew desire more than he knew his own family. Of course, he was never around his family very much. This year at Dalton, he'd planned to rule. Find someone amazing for himself. Maybe he'd take some time off from the fake romance? But there was still that feeling of desire. Desire to insult people. Desire to throw something into Santana Lopez's face. Desire for Blaine Anderson.

Don't get him wrong, he knew Blaine was taken. That was a no-brainer, but that didn't mean Sebastian couldn't pine for him. Sebastian would run around the world for him. But that was impossible. Jeff, Nick, Trent, Wes, and David knew. They didn't approve. Sebastian was miserable. Especially after that whole almost-blinding incident.

Now he sat, clapping sarcastically, in the New Direction's auditorium. His Dalton brethren stood with the ragtag group of teenage singers. He knew most of them up there. _Tina, Rachel, Brittany, Santana_. He thought of them as his mouth spit words out before his brain processed them. It worked that way most times now. After his small talk of their performance and such, he started towards the exit.

Sebastian knew no one had followed him, he just assumed that they would come out sooner than that. He started walking towards the _Warbler Wagon_, as Jeff called it, but ran into some one.

"Hey, watch it!" He snarled.

"You watch it!" She said and then she noticed his blazer and started backing away in horror. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered repeatedly.

"Hello? Not really capable."

"Do you have hands?" Sebastian gave her a rather confused look.

"Yes, I have hands."

"Then you're capable." The girl told him. She'd stopped cowering now, intrigued by how he didn't want to kill her. She looked familiar. Maybe she was from the glee club? He knew she hadn't been on stage. "Wait- you're Sebastian!"

"I am, and you are…?"

"Sugar Motta."

"Well, Miss Motta, I'd appreciate if you stepped to the side, because your gigantic beak is blocking the way to my car."

"Feeding your gigantic ego is why some people are starving." Sebastian knew that didn't match up to his pitiful insult, yet he felt drawn to her. Sugar Motta with her caramel hair and bigger nose. She was beautiful, no doubt. But Sebastian was gay.

Every day, Sugar drove to the Lima Bean to meet with Sebastian, and they became fast friends. Slowly progressing to what one might call, 'best friends'. Sebastian had never had a best friend before. The Warblers weren't exactly 'friends' to him and neither were any of the boys or girls in France. Therefore, Sugar became: Sugar Motta, Best friend to Sebastian Smythe. On a particularly cold Friday, Sugar drove from Lima to Westerville where she was going to spend some time with Sebastian in his dorm.

"Hey!" Sugar greeted when she opened the door and saw Sebastian sitting on the bed.

"Hi," He responded and patted the bed next to him. She sat down there and they stayed there for a while.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Tell secrets!" He turned to face her. She had one arm leaned on the headboard, supporting her head.

"I don't have any secrets," he said finally, turning to stare at the wall again. Sugar ruffled his hair and crawled to sit in front of him.

"Everyone has secrets." Sebastian shook his head and pushed her face so that she toppled backwards.

"Not me." Sugar pulled herself back onto the bed and back in front of him.

"I'll go first; I sing in the shower." Sebastian snorted, and tried to fight the smile creeping onto his face, but it didn't work.

"We all sing in the shower, Sugar."

"Your turn!" Sugar laughed. After a few minutes of going back and forth over him telling secrets or not, Sebastian gave in.

"Um…when I ten, in France, I kissed a girl on the Eiffel Tower." Sugar's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"A girl?"

"Yes, Sugar, a girl. I was ten." Sugar shrugged in agreement and thought about her next secret.

"I like Rory Flanagan." She whispered and her cheeks turner bright red. Sebastian chuckled, but then knew what she was going to ask him next. "Who do you like?" His smile dropped, his eyes found the floor. He didn't know if he could it out loud. He'd been trying to hide it from himself, so telling Sugar would defeat the purpose of swallowing his pain and misery.

"Blaine Anderson," He whimpered. Sugar gulped. _Sebastian's guilt must be eating him alive_, she mused. Sugar was thinking so hard about all his pain that she didn't realize that he was silently sobbing in front of her. When she did notice, her heart shattered, every sob breaking off a bigger sliver than the last. And there was that time when his breath hitched and he clutched at his heart, as if it hurt, which it probably did. Sugar slid across the bed beside him, slung her arm across his shoulders, and whispered sweet things to him.

It was ten minutes later when Sebastian's sobs stopped, and silent tears were the only things remaining. He'd rested his head on Sugar's shoulder, listening to her familiar, nasally voice whisper.

"I'm glad you came," He sang, and he could feel her laugh.

"You're glad I came," She finished. He relaxed into her.

"You know, sweetie, I believe in fate. And if you and Blaine are meant to be together, fate will make it happen. But until then, your desires are the only things left for you to feed on. But you have to remember, babe, you can't get attached to them." Sebastian nodded. He understood.

"Sugar, do you think that fate makes you desire people?" She is silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"Sure. Those're what you'd call _fateful desires_."


End file.
